As automobiles have been gaining widespread use and a large number of people have been using automobile on a daily basis, it has been at issue to clear up traffic congestion, prevent car accidents, improve driving manners, and the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes a system that acquires and transmits, to a server, behaviors (such as hazards or horns) of others against an own vehicle to evaluate the driving manners to increase the motivation to improve the driving manners, and calculates points according to driving evaluation information in the server.
In addition, in recent years, onboard information presentation apparatuses that present various kinds of information such as traffic congestion information and navigation information to a user have gained widespread use. For example, Patent Literature 2 below describes an onboard information presentation apparatus that displays the energy consumption state of an onboard battery of another vehicle on a map screen along with the current position of the other vehicle.